I'll be there for you
by Meera Meoww
Summary: Two people trying to protect each other from this cruel world, as they grow up love is blooming, jealousy is arising and it seems like everone is trying to get the beautiful Hyuuga heiress attention. "You are my hinata, my Hinata-hime" fluff! its so fluffy i'm gonna die! 3
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone, Meera is here! I'm not new to fanfiction though, I have other fanfiction sites to be honest. Its not like I have any choice to be Hiatus for such a long time, considering the fact that I have some problems with my internet connection and my laptop crash for the last three months it sure was hectic and I'm depressed at one point. Now that my school year is over, it gives me the opportunity to write as much fanfiction to my heart contents, be aware that English is not my language but I will try my best to make my fanfiction interesting and please if you spot any grammar mistakes inform me J I know my English is rusty since I barely wrote any stories for such a long time. Anyway enjoy! Sorry for the foul language.

This is a Sasuhina fanfiction! In case you guys haven't notice hehe.

I don't own Naruto and any of the characters, I'm just borrowing the characters for my stories, Naruto is own by kishimoto sensei J. Now on with the story

.I'll be there for you.

(An: The Uchiha massacre never happen in this story.)

The bird is singing beautifully reminding the little Hyuuga heiress what beautiful morning it is today. Somehow not even that can ease the burning feeling the Hyuuga heiress feel right now, her mother just died this morning after giving birth to her little sister. Because of the complicated situation in giving birth, not just her mother's life is taken but also her little innocent baby sister leaving her completely devastated, sad and angry at herself.

She take a stroll down the Hyuuga hall away from her bedroom, now her family is not complete, with only her cousin and father by her side. Her father did not care that much about her since he is the clan leader and it makes sense for him to be busy all the time, not even her mother death can pull off the stoic impression on her father's face. Sometimes, little Hinata wonder does her father love her or does he not.

Stopping on her track, she spot a little boy around her age to be standing not far away from her near her family koi pond. The little boy is aware of her presence and approach her try to comfort the little Hyuuga.

"Hina-chan, come here" said the little boy rubbing her back to comfort her while embracing her tightly in his arms.

Once little Hinata succumb in his warmth, she started crying her eyes out pouring out all her emotion on the little boy chest making his shirt wet in return.

"Sasuke-kun, why do mother and little Hanabi have to leave me?" Hinata said while crying, hugging him tighter than ever.

Yes the little boy that hug her is Sasuke Uchiha, the son of Fugaku Uchiha the leader of the Uchiha clan, both of their parents are close with each other and that makes the Uchiha clan and the Hyuuga clan relationship strong.

They have been friends since they were little, Sasuke are fond of Hinata presence beside him, she's the only girl he can tolerate to be around with and be open to.

"Now Hina-hime I'm here don't i?, I will never leave you.. ever" Sasuke said crossing his heart and linking his pinky finger with hers.

Hinata laugh at his action and this ease her heartache a little. Sasuke love Hinata with all his heart, even though they are still young and didn't know the definition of love yet.

Hinata stifle her laugh with her hands, and punch Sasuke playfully on his arm. "Hehe, Thank you Sasu-chan, I love you" that three magic words make Sasuke blush but none the less he said those three words back to Hinata.

"Now shall we go somewhere Hina-hime?". Hinata eyes turn wide and sparkle after hearing those words.

"Yes please!, off to the Fall we go!" Hinata said while smilling and laughing holding Sasuke arm and linking her fingers with his. Sasuke laugh with her, and in the inside he was happy for lifting the hyuuga heiress mood but deep down he also know that Hinata is still sad inside, if it happen to his mother he would also feel the same.

They continue their walk until they stop and saw a flash of pink and blond hair approaching their way.

'Urghh, those annoying girls are here to destroy my day with hinata' Sasuke mutter under his breath annoyed at the thought of his crazy fangirls approaching them.

"SASUKE-KUN!" both girls said in unison. Sasuke cringed at the sound of their high pitched voice making Hinata giggle.

"What are you doing with the heiress" Sakura ask with an annoyed voice, it shows that she really doesn't like Hinata being with Sasuke and glare at their intertwine hands.

Sasuke step in front of Hinata try to protect her from the other two girls, "that is none of your business Haruno, now step aside you are blocking our way" Sasuke said with malice in his voice.

Sakura and Ino step aside to make way for them, but before Sasuke and Hinata even leave the place, she step closer to Hinata ear and whisper something that makes Hinata shudder and holding Sasuke hand even tight. "I swear hyuuga if you ever just thinking about taking Sasuke-kun away from I will make you suffer"

Sasuke are aware of the whispering and pull Hinata gently away from Sakura, but he didn't know what Sakura is whispering to Hinata. "Go away Haruno!" Sasuke said half shouting.

"Hmph! Lets go Ino, see you later my Sasuke-kun" Sakura said while blowing kisses to Sasuke and glaring to the little Hinata by his side.

"I swear that bitch is getting on my nerve" Sasuke said annoyed but quickly interrupted by Hinata.

"Sasuke-kun that is not a nice thing to say to a girl" Hinata said to sasuke while pinching Sasuke arm gently. Their hands still intertwine, Sasuke lift their interwine hands close to his face and kiss the back of Hinata's hand. "I'm sorry Hina-Hime" he said chuckling.

They come closer to their destination and the fall is in their view, "Hina-hime, we are here".

Hinata suddenly let go of Sasuke hand and walk to the clearing and sit on the spot. Sprawling her feet on the ground Sasuke soon follow her after and situated himself near her and put his head on her lap.

"Sasuke-kun, what if- what if one day I'm gone from this world, what will you do?" Hinata said while stroking his cheek with both of her hands.

Sasuke suddenly sit up straight and immediately hug her, shaking his head furiously, "No! no! don't say that, if that happen I can't no longer live normally" He said hugging Hinata and burried his head in the crook of her neck. Hinata gently push Sasuke away from her, and cupping both of his cheek, gently kissing his left cheek leaving Sasuke astound by her action.

Sasuke still in a daze kiss both of Hinata eyes and brushing his lips gently against hers making Hinata blush furiously. "You are my Hinata, my Hinata-hime" Sasuke said against her lips.

…..Sankyu! for reading….

Hehe! How was it? Don't forget to review! With love Meera 3, both Sasuke and Hinata are 8 in this story as well as the other rookie nine, but don't worry as the story progress they'll grow up along the way.. Wait for the next chapter J Sorry for the Sakura and Ino bashing! Forgive me.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, I'm going to start with my chapter two ;) heheh.. tell me what you guys think, please review because its hard for me to continue this fic without knowing what interest the readers.. Silent readers are also welcome to read my fic J Now on with the story. (An: I don't want to describe the characters since all of you Naruto fans are already aware what the charcters looks like and even their personality, Sasuke is a bit ooc if I might say but only towards Hinata none the less and Hinata is still the sweet and kind girl as we know she is)

Disclaimers!: I don't own Naruto and any of the characters, strictly belongs to kishimoto sensei. If I did own them, Hinata might be the main heroin hehe oops!

Normal pov

"Okay everyone have a seat, my name is Iruka sensei and I'm going to be your homeroom teacher for the rest of your school year". Today is the first day of school, every child who dreams to be a ninja enrolls here at the konoha academy, but not all children are accepted because they have to sit for the entrance test but luckily for our hero Sasuke and our little princess Hinata, they pass the test and got accepted to be there. Now here they are sitting next to each other on their first day of academy school listening to their new teacher instruction.

Most of the girls in the class swoon over Sasuke but Sasuke care less about them and face Hinata instead, who seems to be tapping her index fingers nervously because of all the eyes that are looking at her, mostly the boys of course. Who could resist the beautiful little hyuuga heiress, with that shining blue black hair, pale creamy skin, pink luscious lips and not to mention that big beautiful eyes she have makes all the boys in the class falls head over heel for her.

Sasuke sense the boys watching her and turn his head to glare at all the boys who dare watching his Hinata hime, suddenly an evil smirk appears on that handsome face of his making the girls make a high pitch scream and even faint. He grab Hinata right hand and interwine it with his drawing it closer to his face and kiss the back of her hand while looking at the other boys. All the boys who look at that scene glare at Sasuke face and only one boy are fuming red indicating that he is angry than the other boys in the class and his name is Naruto Uzumaki.

"Hey! What are you doing to Hinata-chan?!" he said moving towards Hinata and Sasuke.

"What do you think I'm doing here dobe, I'm sitting with Hina-chan" sasuke said with an expressionless face, moving even closer to Hinata, making Hinata made that cute "eep!" sound.

"Don't play dumb with me teme, I saw you kiss her hand infact! We all did!" fuming with anger Naruto tried to grab Hinata's hand to move her away from sasuke but being slap by sasuke hand instead.

"Don't touch her dobe!" Sasuke still grabbing Naruto hand twist it making Naruto scream in pain. Suddenly a small and soft voice interrupt their small argument, "Sasuke-kun please let go of Naruto-kun hand" Hinata said pleadingly hoping that Sasuke stop their foolih argument. "Alright, you are lucky Hinata is here dobe" Sasuke said while letting go of Naruto's hand.

Hinata suddenly rose from her seat to move towards Naruto and took his injured hand, "Are you okay Naruto-kun?" smiling at him while rubbing her hands gently on Naruto's injured hand. Naruto began to blush furiously at the contact and the kind attitude Hinata brings toward him, nobody is ever this kind to him before. He knows Hinata since the firework festival few months before the konoha academy entrance, at that time he was alone swinging on the swing near the school academy when suddenly little Hinata approach him and give him some of her cotton candy.

He remembers she said, "want some?, I have plenty of them" she said while smiling making Naruto heart flutter at the sight of her. Being the orphan boy and the jinchuuriki of the most fear kyuubi made everyone in the village hate him since the kyuubi is reason why so many innocent villagers lost their lives. But here she is talking to him without any fear shown in those pretty big eyes of hers. "Thank you" he said while taking the cotton candy from her hand.

"What is your name?" Hinata ask Naruto while smiling widely. Naruto fidget nervously and respond to her question "My name is Naruto Uzumaki and what is yours?". "My name is Hinata Hyuuga, wanna be my friends?". And at those words Naruto suddenly took her hands and nod furiously " yes! I want to be your friend!" naruto grin at her still holding onto her hands, and during that time Naruto realize that he always want to be at Hinata side.

Smiling at that flashback he smile to Hinata who is still holding his injured hand, "I'm fine Hinata don't worry ttebayo!" he said while grinning that famous grin of his and make Hinata laugh. On the other side of the room, Sasuke who seen that scene in front of him started to get jealous and move his head away from that disgusted scene, he feels angry inside and his heart hurt at the sight.

Hinata turn to leave Naruto and goes back to her seat next to Sasuke, Sasuke seems to ignore her throughout the day and Hinata still unaware the reason behind his strange behavior. The school bell rings indicating that it is the end of the school for today, Hinata tap Sasuke shoulder and ask him what has been bothering him. " Are you okay Sasuke? You don't feel well?". " I'm fine, I just want to go home' he said while packing his stuff still not looking at the hyuuga heiress. Hinata sigh in defeat, she knows that something is wrong with him and try to force him to spill the bean.

Both Sasuke and Hinata walk to their home together, and during their journey Hinata halt in her tracks and turn towards the garden near the playground. Sasuke turn his head to see what Hinata is doing and follow after her.

"What are you doing Hinata?, we were supposed to go home right now". Hinata ignore him try to get back at him for ignoring her at school today. Sighing deeply, Sasuke walks toward her and turn her body gently to face him and took her chin with his finger so that she was looking toward his face. Hinata pout at him and still try to ignore him, "Whats wrong Hinata, don't keep ignoring me like that".

" well, Sasuke-kun ignore me in school today, I might as well ignore Sasuke-kun" She said still pouting at him. "I don't want you near that dobe, I'm angry you know!" He said angrily turning his head aside pouting like Hinata, but his pout doesn't show that much like hinata did.

Hinata giggle and tip toed her face towards him and kiss his nose lightly, Sasuke blush at her action but kiss her back but this time it is not on the nose but on the lips instead. After spending one minute on their kiss, Hinata is the first one to stop their kiss and buried his nose on his neck hugging him closer."Sasuke-kun is cute when he is mad" she said blowing air into his neck, Sasuke chuckle lightly.

"That is because you are mine and no one else, now lets go before your father order a dozen guards to look for you"

…..Sankyu for reading!...

Wow that is the end of chapter 2, I have fun writing it and it makes me go KYUUNN~~ KYA! WA! Ahaha..

Please review, ad wait for the next chapter, Its Meera meow original story, the story plot is mine J please don't steal or post it on other internet websites, and sorry for the messy language, English is not my language. And oh! They are still 8 at the moment.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello guys! Here's chapter three for you guys ;) thank you for the review! I appreciate it :")

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and any of the characters, strictly belongs to Kishimoto sensei, love you sensei! 3

Normal POV

The Uchiha household is busy preparing a birthday party for little Sasuke but Sasuke are not aware of it, he care less about it and he doesn't like big crowds plus its noisy, he prefer to spend his birthday right by Hinata side, eating his favorite tomato cherry and cuddling closer to her. It is easy for the people in the Uchiha household to prepare for the birthday party since he is not inside the house.

"Sasuke-kun where are we going?, my feet is tired" Hinata hair is a mess, since she's been drag around by Sasuke for the past one hour to get to the destination that Sasuke have found yesterday, it is a hidden garden located in the middle of Konoha forest. "Just wait a little longer Hinata, we're almost there" Sasuke said assuring her that their destination is not that far.

"Close your eyes Hime, don't peek! If you do I'll bite you" Sasuke hold his chuckle feeling funny over his own nonsense threat towards Hinata."Sasuke-kun you're mean, I hate you". Hinata pouted cutely making her look irresistible and Sasuke are not strong enough to ignore that cute pout of her, while Hinata is still closing both of her eyes, Sasuke lean in and kiss her pouted lips making Hinata gasp in surprise and blush a deep color of red.

"Sasuke-kun don't kiss me whenever you wanted to, its embarrassing" feeling playful, Sasuke continue to kiss her starting from her forehead, to both of her cheeks and lastly to her nose. "Sasuke-kun!" opening her eyes she glared at him and turn her body away from him, "I'm angry with you, you don't get to cuddle with me today".

Surprise by her bold words, Sasuke grab hold both of her shoulder and turn her around to face him,

"W-what!?, Hina-hime you can't be serious right" he laugh nervously and try to convince her that she was joking. "Nope I'm not playing, now what is it that you wanted to show me?", Sasuke sigh hopelessly and try to think of a way to make it up to her later.

Telling Hinata to close her eyes once more, he leads her to a clearing and told her to open her eyes. "H ere we are, open your eyes" once Hinata open her eyes she was mesmerize by the beautiful scene infront her " Sasuke-kun, its so beautiful, how did you find this place?" she turn her body towards him waiting for his answer. "I'll tell you later but for now this is not the only surprise I have for you, I have one more surprise".

Hinata pov

He looks really weird, somehow he can't seem to wipe out that smile off his face. He has been smiling from the start of our journey, i'm not worried, actually it makes me happy inside. I rather watch him smile everyday than looking at his stoic expressionless face. I should play along with him and smile with him along the way. I was curious about the next surprise, it makes me fuzzy and warm inside because every surprise he gave me will always turns out to be everything that I like. He hold my hand and leads me to the next surprise.

"Close your eyes Hime". This is starting to irk me, why do I have to close my eyes all the time, "Sasuke-kun, do I have to close my eyes" I said making a slight frown. "Yes you have to, it's a surprise"

"Hmm, ok" I said while smiling and tip toed to kiss his lips, I can't stop smiling because I saw him blush, he only blush around me and it makes me satisfied.

When he order me to open my eyes, I suddenly open my eyes and look what is in front me, a bush of wild violet and blue flowers and I never seen any flowers that look like this. "Oh my gosh Sasuke-kun, this is so beautiful, what is this flower, I have never seen it before".

"Neither do I Hina-chan, but let keep this flower our secret, because from now on this place and that flower is ours and no one can take it from us" Sasuke smile at her and Hinata in turn smile at him too.

Its getting dark, and both Hinata and Sasuke decided to left this place because they know that they will be in trouble if they goes home late. "Hinata, lets go to my place first, okasan really wanted to see you and she reminds me this morning to bring you to her". Hinata hesitate at first but agreed after, she love Sasuke mother so much and she is like the second mother to her after her mother died. "Ok sasuke-kun but only for a little while" she took his left hand and walk together towards the Uchiha residence.

But something is not right, there is no light inside the house and its awfully quiet, shoving Hinata gently behind him, sasuke try to protect her incase theres a bad people inside and he enter his house slowly. Suddenly Hinata start to scream when she feels someone holding on her ankles and drag her away from Sasuke. Because there is no light, its hard for Sasuke to find her and he started to scream her name, suddenly the lights had been turn on..

To be continue..

…..Sankyu for reading…..

Cliff hangers! Ahahah, I'm sorry I don't remember sasuke mother's name, sorry for the messy English, again. Thank you for reading, and thanks for the review J and to silent readers! Thank you for reading, love you guys.. don't forget to review J


	4. Author note 2

Author note!

Hey everyone, i change my mind :( its unfair for me to do so, i consider all my readers as my Fanfic Family.. So i'll stay on Fanfic no matter what :) but don't expect for an update real soon hehe :) but i will update it, no worries :) love you guys!


End file.
